The Story of Us
by A.T.M.R
Summary: when we were together we were happy. and for a "simple complication,Miscommunications" now we are in a diffrent page.
1. Helgas pov:

_**Hello well as yall' might already know I do not own hey Arnold and the song neither the song belongs to Taylor Swift " the story of us" so yea that's about it I hope that yall enjoy it :) **_

_A&H H&A A&H -_

_The story of us_

When I was a little girl I would always have dreams of a certain football headed boy. I would always imagine that no matter what we would always be together (well at least on my dreams). I used to build shrines dedicated to him I used to write poems after poems about him. I used to carry a locket with a picture of him on it. I would always imagine that one day he would fall in love with me and not one of those no brainers bimboos. I could always picture us telling our love story to our kids.

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,_

That we would tell our children that when we first met we were three and that that a simple compliment about my bow changed my whole world and that in that moment I fell in love with him.

_How we met and the sparks flew instantly,_

I still remember the day he asked me to be his girlfriend in front of everyone. The day that he walked in my math class dressed in a black tux with a pink tie. With a single pink rose on his hand and how Gerald played the song "My Girl" by the temptations and he sang the lyrics and looking directly in my eyes and at the end of the song he asked me to be his girlfriend his words will always be on my head " Helga will you do me the honor to be my girlfriend" off course I said yes it was amazing and how we walked on the hallways hand by hand and how I could hear people murmurs like " what is he doing with her", " I thought she couldn't stand him," but I could also hear the good ones " it's about time," "they are so cute together" " Helga is sure lucky to have a guy like him"

_People would say, "They're the lucky ones_

_I used to know my place was "a spot next to you,_

I felt like the luckiest girl on the world because I was with an amazing guy. I always thought that we were going to be together forever. That nothing could split us apart. But I guess that I was wrong.

A&H H&A-

So tell me what do yall think should I keep going? So yea review and be nice. And sorry for the errors no one is perfect in this life :)


	2. Arnold pov:

_**Thanks so much for the reviews ya' ll made me happy :) I hope you enjoy this chapter**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Arnold Pov:<strong>_

Have you ever fallen in love with someone you least expected? I have. Have you ever thought of giving up everything for that person? I have. Have you ever hurt someone you love? I have.

I fell in love with the most amazing girl. Some people thought I was nuts they couldn't believe that I liked her liked her. But I did when we were kids she would always pick on me, call me names, and mock me in ways, not to mention her sarcasm. She was the complete opposite of what I liked in girls when I was a kid. But when we got older things changed I don't know how it happened but I felt attracted by her ways. She was mean and obnoxious in one second but in the other she was nice and sweet and caring. I dated several girls through my middle and high school days but those girls never had that certain spark. In the other hand the girl I fell in love did she was tuff as nails and wasn't afraid to break a nail or get dirty when it came to a simple game of baseball or football. She was just miss understood she was smart and talented. She was always there when I had a problem and instead of making fun of me she would say some encouraging words to make me feel better. I remember when I told my best friend Gerald that I fell in love with Helga he was surprised and did a drama act explaining me that she was rude, annoying, and mean. And my answer surprised him even more all what I said was "that is exactly why I love her" then we spend the rest of the afternoon practicing in my room how I was going to ask her out. Gerald and I came with a plan, I went to her math class and ask her out I was so nervous but those big bright blue eyes calmed me down. And her answer was "yes". And while we were together I was the happiest guy on the planet.

_Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat,_

_'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on._

Today on my way to Gerald house for dinner I got a call from Rhonda reminding me of the annual get together was going to be at Hillwood exclusive night club and the celebration would continue at her house. Every year since we all graduated from high school Rhonda gets the gang together so we could catch up. I have been attending to all of her parties all these years for only one reason Helga. She never attended to her parties but I never lost hope. The last what I heard from her was a year ago when phoebe accidently said that Helga was in Italy for modeling. But that was it.

_Oh, a simple complication,_

_Miscommunications lead to fall-out._

_So many things that I wish you knew,_

_So many walls that I can't break through_

I look back on those years and if could do something different I would. First I wouldn't have let her go. Second I should have believed her and not what people said and lastly I would have never said those hurtful words to her. I regret not fighting for her but now pay the price.


End file.
